Au plus profond de ma noirceur
by Vengeresse
Summary: Ses yeux s’emplirent de larmes. Lui seul pouvait encore déceler la parcelle de cœur qui lui restait, lui seul pouvait allumer le feu au plus profond de sa noirceur…
1. Une noirceur si noire

_Une fic courte, si courte que je me demande bien pourquoi je vous la poste ce soir..._

**Le genre de fic écrit sur un coup de tête, sans que je ne puisse dire vraiment pourquoi. Je comptais mettre comme titre de chapitre à ma fic sur Hermione et Draco le titre de cette fic, mais en l'écrivant, j'ai tout de suite pensé à une autre histoire qui impliquerait d'autres personnages, allez savoir pourquoi! Il y a bien sûr une allusion au couple Severus/Hermione, sans quoi je n'aurai pas mis ce paring là! ;)**

**Je trouve la fic floue, sans détails précis, mais je pense avoir mis assez d'éléments pour que vous compreniez tout de même.**

**Ceci est ma deuxième tentative de fic sur ce couple merveilleux, alors je ne vous garanti surtout pas de miracles!**

**Je dédie ce petit texte à Armor, pour ce qu'elle m'apporte avec les siens, parce qu'elle m'a fait découvrir les Sev/Mione et aussi parce qu'elle est une des seules à me faire des commentaires négatifs et j'apprécie beaucoup, sans quoi je ne pourrais m'améliorer! (J'ai fais bien attention à mon orthographe ici, tu as parfaitement raison! ;) **

**Voilà! **

**Aussi, pour ceux qui n'auraient jamais vu le nom de Rogue en anglais, Snape, c'est bien lui!**

**Ah et pour ceux qui viennent de perdre la mémoire, je suis loin d'être J.K Rowling, je ne suis qu'une jeune fille de 14 ans qui écrit sans se faire rémunérer tenez-vous-le pour dit! Donc, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas , seule l'histoire est sortie de ma tête!**

**Au plaisir de lire de vos reviews, elles me font toujours extrêmement plaisir!**

**   
Vengeresse**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Au plus profond de ma noirceur**

Hermione se leva, chancelante, et se dirigea vers la porte. Un coup de plus se fit entendre et avant quand elle arriva devant la gardienne fidèle de son antre, le bois résonna encore du coup qu'on lui avait porté. Elle prit sa baguette magique en se demandant si vraiment elle lui serait utile mais bon...

Elle ouvrit précautionneusement et s'écarta pour laisser entrer son visiteur aussitôt qu'elle le reconnut.

« Professeur Snape! Il y a longtemps que vous avez daigné me faire profiter de votre présence! »

Elle éclata de rire et referma la porte, en prenant bien soin de la verrouiller. Dans ce quartier, surtout la nuit, il fallait être plus que prudent...Elle se tourna pour observer son ancien maître des potions. Il n'avait pas changé, mais cela ne l'étonnait point. Après tout, que serait Snape sans son attitude froide, acide et cynique? Rien. C'était là l'essence du mythe, l'essence qui le faisait vivre jour après jour...

« Alors, qui est mort aujourd'hui? » demanda-t-elle sans préambule.

Il la regarda et la mine renfrognée qu'il affichait chaque fois qu'il la visitait se renforcit. Il ne passa aucun commentaire sur l'état de l'appartement, ni sur l'état de son propriétaire. Elle lui avait fait clairement comprendre qu'il valait mieux pour lui de la laisser tranquille et , bien que réticent au début, il avait fini par accepter.

« Un de tes amis. » lui répondit-il doucement, ce qui contrastait énormément avec son visage fermé.

Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à la table alors qu'elle sortait des tasses pour infuser une tisane.

« Qui? »

« Ronald Weasley. »

Hermione s'arrêta en plein mouvement. Elle ne s'y attendait pas...Le temps que l'information se rende à son cerveau, la tasse débordait et de l'eau chaude lui tomba sur la main.

« Putain... » marmonna-t-elle en attrapant un torchon au vol pour nettoyer tout ça. Snape attendit, sans broncher. Il savait qu'elle voulait se débrouiller, alors il la laissa faire. Elle revient à la table avec leur boisson.

« Comment ? » fut tout ce qu'elle trouva à dire.

Severus planta son regard dans le sien et il décela une lueur de tristesse, une première depuis le temps...

« Il y a eu une grande bataille, aujourd'hui. Des mangemorts en cavale, toujours persuadés que leur maître n'est pas mort. Weasley s'est battu comme un gryffondor, si je peux me permettre l'expression, mais un homme l'a déjoué et lui a envoyé l'éclair vert de dos... »

Elle ne tiqua pas quand il fit son commentaire mesquin sur les Gryffondor. Elle savait comme ils les haïssaient, elle lui avait souvent dit qu'ils ne s'appelaient pas tous James Potter, Sirius Black, Peter Pettigrew et Remus Lupin mais il ne voulait pas l'entendre, il ne voulait pas oublier. Elle s'était lassée et le laissait ruminer sa sale vengeance inassouvie contre eux...Tant qu'il la laisserait vivre ,elle ferait pareil avec lui!

« Très bien. Je suppose que Dumbledore a demandé à ce que j'assiste à son enterrement? »

Il acquiesça et elle soupira d'un air ennuyé.

« Vous ne comprenez pas...Je ne veux pas y retourner, c'est tout! » lança-t-elle en sirotant sa tisane.

« Je sais bien, mais tu pourrais faire un effort...C'était ton meilleur ami! »

Elle secoua la tête de gauche à droite, en grattant une tâche brunâtre sur le napperon.

« Vous venez de le dire...**C'était** mon meilleur ami! »

Il roula les yeux, il détestait quand elle le vouvoyait comme ça!

« Hermione, combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te le redise...Ne me vouvoie pas! »

Elle esquissa l'ombre d'un sourire.

« C'est une vieille habitude, Severus! »

« Voilà qui est mieux! »

Il prit une pause, choisissant avec soin ses mots.

« Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de revenir parmi nous, tu sais... »

Elle soupira de nouveau.

« Vivre et laisser vivre, Sev! »

« Laisse moi finir...Il serait peut-être temps pour toi de revenir, tu ne peux pas passer ta vie dans ce taudis, tu étais destinée à accomplir de grandes choses, Mione... »

Elle ricana amèrement en vidant son breuvage d'un coup.

« Je ne suis plus destinée à rien, désormais... »

« Ne dis pas de bêtises, ne me raconte pas de mensonges... »

Il perdit sans préavis son masque, ce qui déstabilisa beaucoup la jeune femme.

« Tu me manques... »

Elle se leva et commença à tourner en rond, en évitant les objets qui jonchaient le sol.

« Ne dis pas bêtises, ne me raconte pas de mensonges! » claironna-t-elle en replaçant le coussin de son divan.

« Ai-je l'habitude de le faire? »

Ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. Lui seul pouvait encore déceler la parcelle de cœur qui lui restait, lui seul pouvait allumer le feu au plus profond de sa noirceur...

« Non » finit-elle par avouer tout bas.

« Dis-le plus fort »

« Non! » s'exclama-t-elle, sa voix tremblant bien malgré elle.

« Qu'attends-tu pour revenir? Qu'on te pardonne? Tu sais bien que c'est déjà fait, Mione, tu le sais... »

Elle se retourna brusquement.

« Même si vous m'avez pardonné, vous n'avez pas oublié! Jamais vous n'oublierez, et moi non plus! Je ne peux retourner là-bas, parce que chaque chose que je verrai me feront penser à lui, chaque mot que je dirai, chaque formule que je prononcerai ou potion que je ferai! Je ne veux plus, Severus, je ne peux plus... »

Elle se laissa glisser sur le sol en sanglotant. Elle se retenait depuis trop longtemps, il le savait. Il était temps de crever l'abcès. Il se leva et s'accroupit près d'elle.

« Tu avais dix-sept ans, Hermione. Maintenant, tu as vieilli. Tu es devenue une vraie femme, une belle femme qui se laisse pourrir dans cet endroit sordide pour une erreur commise il y a plus de cinq ans. Personne ne pouvait savoir ce soir-là que Neville était l'élu, ni toi, ni moi, ni Dumbledore, ni Potter...Personne... »

« J'aurai du m'en douter, j'aurai du le comprendre plus tôt! Si...Si nous l'aurions su, Harry ne se serait pas sacrifié...Harry ne serait pas mort... »

« Avec des si, on peut changer le monde... »

Elle releva la tête et elle vit, pour la première fois depuis elle ne savait combien de temps, Severus sourire. Il ouvrit gracieusement les bras et elle s'y blottit, retrouvant la chaleur perdue de son étreinte.

Il s'assit par terre et la berça dura des heures de temps. Elle se laissa faire, morte de fatigue. Elle finit par s'assoupir, un sourire aux lèvres. Il embrassa le dessus de sa tête, se rappelant avec délice que ce pêché n'en était plus vraiment un, maintenant. Il avait réussi à la toucher de nouveau,à l'émouvoir, il avait réussi et elle reviendrait, il en était certain.

Il s'étendit par terre, en balayant les détritus et en couvrant Hermione avec sa cape noire. Juste avant de fermer les yeux à son tour, il murmura de sages paroles que lui seul entendit.

« Finalement, ce Weasley ne sera pas mort pour rien... »

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**C'est tout, eh oui! Je ne rejette pas l'idée de faire une suite, seulement je ne vois pas trop ce que je pourrais dire de plus...**

**Peut-être raconter la relation saugrenue que j'avais imaginé entre les personnages au moment d'écrire ceci ?**

**Hum, peut-être!**

**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de me lire, je vous envoie de gros bisous enneigés !**


	2. Le début de rien du tout

**Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai eu une envie soudaine de continuer cette fic. Je sais que quelques uns pensent qu'il ne faudrait pas, mais je crois que oui. Si vous préfériez la première version, le seul et unique chapitre, c'est votre choix. Cependant, sachez que cette fic ne devrait pas être trop longue, je l'espère du moins. Je sais que j'ai tendance à m'emballer et à ne plus m'arrêter quand un projet me plaît, mais bon...**

**Donc, je ne sais pas où cela me mènera mais j'ai décidé d'exploiter les fameux flash-back...Je suis friande de flash-back, ça explique tout et rien en même temps...Donc, ce qui est **_italique _**sont des pensées, des souvenirs, des songes...Donnez-leur le qualitatif qui vous plaira!;) **

**Vous avez ici quelques bribes de souvenirs d'Hermione. Le chapitre prochain aussi. Ensuite, ce sera à Snape, pour deux chapitres tout à lui. Puis je crois que finalement, vous assisterez à...Non, je ne le vous dis pas! Vous devrez lire! ;)**

**Une petite dédicace spéciale à Djei, parce qu'elle est une source d'inspiration, parce que son histoire (**L'amante du professeur Rogue**, que je conseille à tous en passant!) est devenue cet après-midi une de mes fics préférées et aussi parce qu'elle (Djei, pas sa fic, on s'entend!) est si gentille...**

**Voilà.**

**Bonne lecture.**

* * *

**2 – Le début de rien du tout.**

Hermione ouvrit les yeux, à moitié endormie. Elle sentait son corps raide, ses muscles tendus, les mains de Severus crispées sur ses hanches...

Quoi? Les mains de qui sur ses quoi ?

Son cœur manqua un battement. Il était revenu, après tout ce temps. La dernière fois, c'était...ouf!, c'était il y avait longtemps! Quand Ginny avait été paralysé, quand son monde s'était réellement écroulé...

-.-.-.-.-

_-Ginny va peut-être mourir, Hermione._

_-Mais pourquoi me dis tu cela, Severus? Que veux-tu que j'y change ? hurla-t-elle en pleurant à chaudes larmes. _

_-Reviens...Reviens, avant qu'il ne soit trop tard..._

_-C'est déjà trop tard... murmura-t-elle, en s'assoyant sur une des boîtes de déménagement. _

_-Alors, reste pour moi..._

_Il s'avança et tendit une main pour effleurer sa joue. Elle secoua la tête, elle secoua son esprit._

_-Je ne peux pas. _

_Il soupira bruyamment._

_-Par Merlin Hermione! À quoi joues-tu ?_

_-Je ne joue à rien! S'exclama la jeune femme, piquée._

_-Oh que si, Mademoiselle Enfantillage! Tu vas d'abord cesser de te mettre sur les épaules le poids de la mort de Harry et..._

_-Pars, dit-elle froidement en se tournant dos à lui. Pars si tu es pour me dire cela. Je ne veux pas l'entendre, je ne peux pas l'entendre. Reviens me voir quand ils seront tous morts, ne reviens pas avant..._

_Il acquiesça, même si elle ne pouvait le voir. Il pivota et sortit sans dire un mot. Juste avant de fermer la porte, il tenta une ultime fois de la toucher, de l'émouvoir. _

_-Et si je meurs avant?_

_Elle ne répondit rien, elle se contenta de pleurer. _

_-Tu t'en fiches, de toute façon...Je ne suis plus rien pour toi..._

_Et il partit, emmenant avec lui la dernière parcelle de l'ancienne Hermione..._

-.-.-.-.-

Elle se leva, tout doucement. Elle ne voulait pas le réveiller, pas maintenant du moins...En le contournant pour aller à la cuisine, la jeune femme lui jeta un coup d'œil et son visage se fendit d'un énorme sourire. Elle sentit son cœur se gonfler d'amour, elle en eut des vertiges. Elle ne pensait pas pouvoir l'aimer encore à ce point après tout ce temps...

Elle soupira. Si elle avait su, le jour où Harry lui demanda une faveur impensable, si elle avait su où cela la mènerait...

Elle sourit.

Si elle l'avait su, elle y aurait été de bonne grâce, sans se faire supplier...

De toute façon, le résultat serait resté le même...Bon, divin, exquis...

À son image.

-.-.-.-.-

_C'était stupide, elle le savait. Pourtant, elle l'attendait. Il allait sûrement la rejeter, la gronder, lui dire de déguerpir ou même lui jeter un sort d'amnésie...ou peut-être tous ça à la fois,finalement, mais elle voulait courir le risque. Après tout, que risquait-elle vraiment? _

_Elle se recroquevilla dans le gros fauteuil près de la cheminée, guettant son arrivée avec impatience. Elle avait fouiné un peu dans la bibliothèque personnelle de son professeur mais avait changé d'avis. Après tout, elle n'était pas supposée être ici, il valait probablement mieux éviter de toucher à tout..._

_Une lueur envahie la pièce, subitement. Elle ouvrit grands ses yeux et se leva, pour accueillir Snape. Pendant un moment, elle eut envie de s'enfuir et de ne plus jamais retourner en potion mais le mal était déjà fait. Pas de regrets, juste des remords..._

_Il sortit de l'antre, courbé. Il gémit en s'accrochant sur le bord de la cheminée, il était vraiment mal en point. Elle s'approcha, silencieusement. Elle hésita, puis fonça._

_-Professeur, je..._

_Il se retourna, surpris. Elle lu dans ses yeux tant de colère, mais aussi tant de peur et de douleur qu'elle poussa un petit cri. _

_-Miss Granger, que faites-vous dans mon appartement à cette heure?_

_-Je..._

_Il ricana en s'assoyant sur le fauteuil qu'elle venait de quitter._

_-Je, je, je! la singea-t-il, Je vous croyais pour ma part plus articuler!_

_Elle se remit de ses émotions rapidement et alla chercher sur l'étagère ses pommades et remèdes divers._

_-Je le suis, je ne voulais simplement pas vous brusquer... lui dit-elle en étalant sur une petite table sa médication._

_-Partez, je n'ai pas besoin de vous._

_-Nous avons toujours besoin de quelqu'un, professeur. Et ce soir, vous plus que quiconque, répliqua-t-elle presque froidement, d'un ton sans répartie possible._

_Il planta son regard dans le sien et essaya d'entrer dans son esprit, mais elle le bloqua instantanément. _

_-Non, lui dit-elle sans aucune autre façon, cette fois. _

_Il comprit. _

_-Mon erreur._

_Elle sourit, il ne s'excuserait donc jamais..._

_-Enlevez vos vêtements, ils sont souillés de sang. _

_Il la toisa du regard,interdit. _

_-Vous ne croyez réellement pas que je me dénuderai devant une petite nymphette comme vous,Miss?_

_Elle se garda bien de lui dire, mais elle fut choquée un brin des paroles du mystérieux homme. Elle acquiesça, comme si le fait de s'être infiltré chez son professeur pour le soigner après une réunion violente de mangemort et d'en plus lui demander d'enlever ses vêtements était tout à fait normal._

_-Bien, marmonna-t-il en déboutonnant sa chemise. _

_Elle s'affaira à mélangé pommade magique et crème moldue ensemble alors que Snape lui dévoilait peu à peu une autre partie de lui. Rougissante, elle trempa un doigt dans le cocktail nauséabond et se dit que ce coup de tête allait peut-être un peu trop loin..._

_-Je...?, questionna-t-elle. Ses yeux gênés,ses mains tremblantes, son teint rougeâtre parlèrent pour elle._

_-Faites ce que vous avez à faire, qu'on en finisse lança-t-il sans réelle conviction. Il avait perdu son ton cinglant, son air arrogant et ils en furent troublés tous les deux._

_Elle posa délicatement ses doigts sur le torse de l'homme et il frissonna; la mixture était froide. Elle sourit, puis commença à étaler le mélange sur ses blessures. Elle frémit alors qu'elle toucha à une profonde coupure, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes. _

_-N'ayez pas pitié de moi, Granger. Je mérite d'avoir mal. _

_Elle secoua la tête, essayant vainement de cacher les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. _

_-Je n'ai pas pitié. Mais vous souffrez tellement, et eux si peu, et c'est si injuste..._

_Severus prit son visage entre ses mains et caressa sa peau. _

_-Je me suis trompé à votre égard. Vous n'êtes peut-être pas qu'une Gryffondor impulsive guidée par ses émotions..._

_Sa lèvre trembla, sa tête lui dit de briser le contact charnel avec son professeur, mais son corps le bénit et son cœur battit plus rapidement..._

_-Que suis-je, alors?_

_-Je ne saurai le dire...Vous avez du cran d'être venue ici, ce soir..._

_-Le fameux courage des lions, dit-elle en sachant qu'il ne s'agissait pas uniquement de cela._

_-Non. Vous savez que non. Et moi aussi. Vous avez aussi une vive intelligence, vous avez conçu ces mélanges efficaces en alliant la science moldue et sorcière. _

_Elle inclina la tête en guise de remerciement, et elle prit conscience des doigts de Severus sur son menton. Elle amena sa main sur la sienne et la caressa à son tour. _

_-Vous êtes un bien drôle de personnage, professeur Snape, lui confia-t-elle._

_-Et pourquoi donc?_

_-Un instant, vous êtes méprisables et la seconde d'après, vous me complimentez. _

_-Je suis instable... lui dit-il, mi-moqueur, mi-sérieux._

_-J'aime vivre dangereusement, conclu-t-elle en se relevant et en posant ses mains sur les épaules de l'ancien mangemort. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de remarquer qu'il n'était pas désagréable du tout que de pouvoir voir le corps de Severus Rogue dans sa quasi splendeur..._

_-Que faites-vous, Miss? demanda-t-il en sentant qu'elle ne le badigeonnait plus de pommade._

_Elle sourit puis tenta le tout pour le tout._

_-Je me disais qu'il était bien dommage que je n'ai pas pensé, dans mon coup de tête organisé, d'inclure de l'huile à massage dans mes ingrédients médicamenteux..._

_Severus feinta une quinte de toux pour masquer sa surprise. Il se dirigeait vraiment vers une mauvaise voie, il devait couper court aux pensées...déplacées que pouvait entretenir Hermione..._

_-Miss Granger je crois que..., commença-t-il, très sûr de lui. Puis une image de la jeune femme concoctant une potion, les cheveux en chignon, une robe de sorcier ouvert sur une chemise boutonné négligemment revint à lui. Une jeune femme qui était toujours son élève mais qui ,dans quelques mois, deviendrait officiellement une diplômée de l'académie de sorcellerie de Poudlard. _

_-Oui? _

_-Je crois que vous pourrez en trouver dans la grande armoire verte, près de la porte donnant sur ma chambre...finit-il dans un souffle._

_Elle alla fouiner dans l'armoire, prenant cela comme une autorisation à pénétrer dans son monde, dans son sanctuaire. Elle échappa un petit rire cristallin en lisant l'étiquette de la bouteille..._

_-Je ne vous savais pas si coquin, Professeur._

_Il lui fit l'ombre d'un sourire._

_-J'ai toujours aimé l'arôme du chocolat, lui confia-t-il simplement. _

_Elle ne dit rien, se contentant d'étaler sur son dos nu l'huile odorante. Leurs estomacs gargouillèrent, Hermione constata que l'être humain était drôlement fait...Elle savait que ce n'était pas du vrai chocolat, pourtant ses papilles gustatives lui disait de lécher l'épaule de l'homme, pour s'en assurer. Comme s'il devinait ses curieuses pensées, Severus prit une excellente initiative. _

_-Si l'envie vous dit, c'est comestible..._

_Hermione ne dit rien, se contentant simplement de poser sa bouche sur son épaule, au grand bonheur de ses papilles. Elle joua de sa langue et traça un petit serpent dans le chocolat._

_-Vous n'avez jamais pensé vous faire tatouer? Demanda-t-elle, sans saisir l'absurdité de sa question._

_-J'ai assez de la Marque, croyez-moi!_

_Elle se mordit les lèvres, quelle imbécile elle était!_

_-Je suis dé..._

_-Ne le soyez pas. C'est la première fois que quelqu'un oublie ce détail..._

_Et sans qu'Hermione ne puisse glisser de mots, il se retourna, oubliant sa douleur et leur statut respectif, oubliant qui ils étaient et embrassa gloutonnement la jeune femme..._

-.-.-.-.-

Hermione brassait son café, la tête pleine de souvenirs. Elle aimait cette soirée, c'était le souvenir qui revenait le plus souvent la hanter, quand elle essayait d'oublier... Severus remua dans son sommeil, dans le salon. Elle sourit. Il avait toujours remuer ainsi, elle s'en souvenait encore si bien! Elle ne voyait plus la coupure de cinq ans, elle avait l'impression de s'être toujours levé et couché près de lui...

Bien malgré elle, elle l'avait toujours connu par cœur...

-.-.-.-.-

_Severus se réveilla, et il trouva entre ses bras une petite femme qui dormait toujours. Il plongea sa main dans ses cheveux bouclés et sourit à sa belle aux bois dormants. Leur relation était si impossible, si interdite, si passionnée, il n'avait plus de contrôle sur lui. Il devait se retenir pour ne pas la violer durant les cours de potion. Quoi que, quand la victime est consentante, ce n'est plus un vrai viol, n'est-ce pas?_

_Elle remua un peu et il sourit encore plus. Il remuait ainsi, il le savait. Elle lui avait fait la remarque la veille,avant qu'ils ne s'endorment. Si n'importe quel autre personne lui avait dit la même chose, il l'aurait mordu et enguirlandé, mais venant d'elle...C'était si gentil, si gentil... _

_« Tu remues quand tu dors, tu le sais? Tu me donne des coups de bassins, je crois toujours que tu veux encore et encore recommencer, même quand tu dors à poings fermés!Tu es adorable,Sev... »_

_Il se dépêtra des couvertures et attrapa au vol sa robe de chambre. Il était temps de montrer à Miss Granger que les maîtres de potion pouvaient aussi cuisiner! Il fila jusqu'à sa cheminée et demanda silencieusement aux elfes de maison via celle-ci de la pâte, de la vanille, du bon sirop d'érable du Canada et des fruits frais. Alors qu'il rapportait tout cela dans sa chambre des bras entourèrent son taille et une tête se posa sur son dos._

_-On me fait des cachotteries, Monsieur Snape?_

_-Que faites-vous debout, Mademoiselle Granger? Vous ne devriez pas être réveillée, j'allai justement vous faire à déjeuner!_

_Elle éclata de rire et s'assit dans le divan._

_-Qu'est-ce qu'on mange? _

_-Des crêpes, ma chérie!_

_Elle fronça les sourcils, assez surprise._

_-Tu connais ce mets moldu?_

_Severus éclata de rire à son tour._

_-C'est un mets typiquement sorcier,Mione...Sauf pour le sirop d'érable, qui je l'avoue, est meilleur que le nôtre à base de Mandragore!_

_Hermione sourit, une idée germant dans sa tête._

_-Tes crêpes doivent mijoter combien de temps?_

_-Hum...Une bonne dizaine de minutes, pourquoi? demanda Snape en brassant le mélange hétérogène dans la casserole, qui chauffait sur un feu magique. _

_Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui._

_-C'est assez long, allons attendre dans ton lit! s'exclama-t-elle, ravie, en attirant Sev vers sa chambre. Il la suivit de bonne grâce, en programmant son plat qui cuisait gentiment pour ne pas le laisser brûler. _

_-Tu viens à peine de te réveiller et tu ne pense déjà qu'à cela...Au fond, je ne suis qu'un objet!_

_Hermione le poussa sur le lit et s'installa à califourchon sur lui. Elle lui chatouilla le visage en faisant cascader ses cheveux sur lui. _

_-Exactement, tu es mon joujou à moi!_

_Il plaça ses mains sur les hanches d'Hermione et la positionna mieux. Il entreprit ensuite de dévorer sa bouche, sous les gémissements de plaisirs de sa partenaire. Alors qu'ils allaient passer aux choses sérieuses, une ombre se dessina dans la porte. _

_-Severus, Miss Granger, je m'excuse d'interrompre ...ceci, mais j'ai à vous parler! _

_Hermione sursauta et se laissa glisser sur le côté tandis que son amant rougissait furieusement, en couvrant leurs corps d'un drap. Dumbledore se tourna dos à eux, mais ils eurent le temps de capter son regard plein de malice. _

_-Évidemment, je vous demanderai de vous habiller au préalable! Je vous attend près de la cheminée! _

_Il sortit et Severus regarda sa bien-aimée, pantois. _

_-Sois il s'est prit un cognard sur la tête, sois rien dans le règlement de l'école n'interdit notre relation, philosopha le professeur en revêtant sa robe de chambre alors que la gryffondor faisait de même. _

_-Je suis affreusement gênée, confessa-t-elle en se tordant les mains. _

_Snape l'embrassa doucement, pour lui communiquer toute sa tendresse. _

_-Allez, viens!_

-.-.-.-.-

Severus venait de se réveiller, il ouvrit les yeux et la première chose qu'il se demanda fut « _Mais où suis-je, par Merlin?_ ».

Il se releva à l'aide de ses coudes et il vit sa belle Hermione assise à la table, plongé dans ses pensées. Il se leva complètement et se cogna le pied sur la table basse du salon. Il jura dans sa barbe et regarda la jeune femme qu'il avait dérangé.

Elle lui sourit, événement incongru, inattendu mais surtout terriblement touchant.

-Bon matin, Severus.

Il inclina la tête, en guise de bonjour. Il se dirigea vers elle et s'assit à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit une tasse de café, liquide infect qu'il ne buvait jamais, mais il sentit que là, maintenant, il aurait besoin d'une dose de caféine. Il porta à sa bouche le bouillant mélange et grimaça.

-Tu n'as pas changé, lui dit-elle en souriant encore.

Il posa la tasse sur la table et planta son regard dans celui d'Hermione.

-Tu étais si froide ,et te voilà si chaleureuse...

Elle haussa les épaules.

-Je ne peux te dire le pourquoi du comment, commença-t-elle en cherchant quelque peu ses mots, mais tu es y pour quelque chose.

Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe.

-Tu ne te rappelles de rien, Sev? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix étrange.

-Bien sûr, je me rappelle de tout..., répondit-il d'une voix rauque.

-De tout, vraiment? Questionna-t-elle encore, taquine.

-Je me souviens de chaque grain de beauté qui orne ton corps, de chaque pli de ta peau quand tu fronces ton joli visage, aux bords du paradis, de chaque...

Elle le coupa en l'embrassant.

* * *

**Étrange tout cela, hein? **

**J'ai l'impression d'avoir été si floue dans le deuxième flash back, avec le chocolat lol...En fait, Harry avait demandé à Hermione, la seule pouvant supporter Snape sans trop de mal, d'aller s'assurer qu'il allait bien puisqu'il savait que leur professeur participerait ce soir là à une réunion particulièrement virulente... Voilà, j'espère que vous comprenez maintenant! ;)**

**Et puis, vous ne trouvez pas que Snape change trop rapidement d'attitude envers Hermione? Moi je trouve que si...**

**Je n'aurai malheureusement pas le temps de faire des réponses personnelles à tous et à toutes avec cette fic, j'en suis énormément désolée mais je ne peux pas me permettre de gruger le peu de temps dont je dispose pour écrire...(En fait en ce moment je devrai faire un document de révision en anglais mais je suis si lâche, et si fatiguée...)**

**Merci beaucoup à ceux qui m'ont envoyer une review, ça me touche toujours énormément, mais surtout, cela me pousse à continuer d'écrire...Vous êtes mes petits soleils, merci beaucoup!**

**Gros bisous du Canada d'une Vengeresse qui n'a pas du tout envie d'aller voir le film de Bob L'éponge mais qui se sacrifiera pour ses amies! **


	3. Faits divers d'un mal d'hiver

**Bonjour, ou bonsoir, c'est selon! **

**Un nouveau chapitre, tout aussi étrange que le premier. J'aime l'idée d'écrire des souvenirs, c'est si vague, enjolivé, et la majorité du temps si différent de la réelle réalité…**

**Une petite précision : Ce sont les souvenirs d'Hermione cependant, vous assisterez souvent à des pensées de Severus. Si vous vous questionnez, c'est simplement qu'il lui a dit comment il se sentait après que ce soit arrivé!;)**

**Alors voilà…Aussi, plusieurs m'ont confirmés ce que je pensais, que Severus était devenu trop mou trop vite…C'était ce que je craignais. J'espère avoir corriger le tir, je ne voulais pas que mon Snape soit ridicule alors je l'ai un peu redressé! ;) **

**Bonne lecture,**

**Vengeresse.**

**P.S : Remarquez mes superbes lignes de couleurs, j'étais fière de moi quand j'ai trouvé cette fonction là! **

**P.P.S : Je crois que mes jolies lignes de couleurs ne marcheront pas, finalement ! :( **

* * *

**Chapitre 3 – Faits divers d'un mal d'hiver**

Severus la repoussa froidement. Réaction impolie. Hermione fronça les sourcils, désorientée. Il y a un instant, il était si doux,intense, passionné et voilà qu'il …

-Tu es resté le même, constata-t-elle placidement.

-Je ne suis plus faible, Hermione.

Elle ricana.

-Je sais, tu ne l'as jamais été. Tu restais glacial, mesquin, cruel, sauf dans mes bras…

Elle approcha sa main et toucha sa joue cireuse.

-Tu ne m'aimes donc plus?

* * *

_-Severus, ne fait pas ça!_

_-Je n'ai pas le choix, tu ne comprends donc rien!_

_Elle se leva, furieuse._

_-Oh si, je comprend! Je comprend que Dumbledore a autorisé notre relation, puisque je suis majeure! Je comprend que je dois te cacher, cacher mon bonheur à mes amis pour notre sécurité! Je comprend ton statut, tes trahisons, tes actes mais je ne comprend pas que…_

_Il se leva à son tour et il la regarda, encore plus furieux qu'elle, si seulement cela était possible._

_-Tu ne comprend pas, murmura-t-il, plus à lui-même qu'à elle._

_Il s'approcha d'elle et agrippa ses épaules. Il se retint sur elle, pour ne pas déraper complètement._

_-Si je n'y vais pas et qu'Il te trouve, si je n'y vais pas et qu'Il découvre, ce sera l'enfer. As-tu connu l'enfer, Hermione? L'enfer avec un e majuscule. L'enfer si noir et si poisseux de saloperie, tu n'oses même pas imaginé. Qui es-tu alors pour dire que tu comprends, qui es-tu pour me dire de pas y aller, alors tu sais, faute de comprendre réellement, que je dois y aller?_

_Il acheva sa tirade en s'éloignant de sa belle qui pleurait doucement. Il l'aimait tant, sa douce Mione, il ne voulait que la protéger, lui…_

_-D'accord, lui dit-elle d'une toute petite voix. Pars, mais reviens._

_Il fut tenté de sourire,mais ç'aurait été montré sa faiblesse, une fois de plus. Il se contenta de hocher la tête. Il tourna les talons et s'apprêtait à sortir de son cachot quand sa petite voix s'éleva dans la noirceur de la nuit. _

_-Dis-le-moi, juste une fois…_

_Il se figea, pris au piège. Oserait-il? Il y avait si longtemps…_

_-Je…_

_-Dis-le! s'exclama-t-elle avec un peu plus de vigueur, comme si son mutisme la réveillait. _

_-Je t'aime, Hermione. _

_Elle sourit, extasiée. Elle ne bougea pas, savourant l'effet des paroles de son mystérieux amant sur elle. Alors qu'elle entendait la porte grincer et qu'elle devinait qu'il venait de s'engouffrer, sans phare ni point de mire, dans la terrible obscurité, son cœur pu rebattra et sa mâchoire se dilater._

_-Moi aussi, Severus…_

* * *

-Hermione? 

Elle sursauta, gênée.

-Je repensai à la soirée où…

Ennuyé, il la fit taire d'un geste de main.

-Explique-toi d'abord, ensuite nous ressasserons des souvenirs, veux-tu?

-Ne reprend pas ton air supérieur et suffisant avec moi, Servillus.

Il grimaça et elle lui sourit arrogamment.

-Donc, je repensai à la soirée où…

-Hermione! Explications, souvenirs ! Tu saisis l'ordre!

Elle secoua la tête.

-L'un ne va pas sans l'autre…

* * *

_-Hermione, je peux savoir que tu fais devant la porte de Snape?_

_Elle se retourna, honteuse. Oh non, non, non, pas lui!_

_-Harry! lança-t-elle d'une voix affreusement trop enjouée. _

_Il s'approcha, méfiant._

_-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, merde? Pourquoi traînes-tu ici alors que tu devrais être avec Ron et moi dans la salle d'accueil! À propos, félicitations pour tes fiançailles avec lui, il était vraiment très fier tout à l'heure quand il me l'a annoncé! lui dit-il, en perdant toute sa méfiance. _

_L'épée de Damoclès déchira la sorcière._

_-Euh, merci…, couina-t-elle, la gorge étroitement serrée. _

_Harry lui sourit et l'étreignit avec force, tout en trouvant étrange les trémolos de sa voix. L'émotion, sans doute! , pensa-t-il sans se douter à quel point il avait visé juste._

_Hermione s'apprêtait à lui dire de quitter les « froids » cachots pour la « chaude » salle commune quand la porte de Snape s'ouvrit tout grande, révélant le professeur en serviette, humide d'une douche. _

_-Ah, Mione, tu es encore là! Qu'est-ce que tu attends, pourquoi tu ne cognais pas? Tu aurais pu me le dire si tu tenais à rester ici ce soir, je ne t'aurais pas forcé à retourner là-bas avec l'infâme Weasley! _

_Une deuxième épée tomba._

_-Severus, je…_

_Il s'avança un peu et se retint bien de ne pas pousser un cri de surprise en voyant Potter. Le mépris qui flottait habituellement sur son visage quand il était face au survivant se muta en une haine palpable. _

_-Que faites-vous là, Potter? Cent points en moins à Gryffondor pour être hors de votre dortoir à cette heure. _

_Harry gloussa un moment, puis reprit son sérieux._

_-C'est une blague, j'espère? Allons, vous n'allez pas me faire croire que vous et Hermione, que vous et la fiancée de mon meilleur ami vous…_

_En voyant les étincelles d'animosité dans les yeux de son professeur et le teint gris d'Hermione, il su que la plaisanterie n'en était pas une. _

_-Ça alors…_

_Hermione vint pour poser sa main sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami mais il recula vivement, du dégoût dans les yeux et le corps frissonnant. _

_-Ne me touche pas, je ne veux pas qu'une personne qui a fricoté avec Snape me touche!_

_Snape vint pour lui enlever d'autres points mais Harry lui coupa la parole._

_-Oh non, pas la peine de m'enlever de points! Présentement, tu n'es pas mon professeur, ni le vieil ennemi de mon père, tu es juste un vieux pervers qui profite de l'innocence de ma meilleure amie pour la corrompre , pour la …_

_Hermione le gifla, perdant tout son calme d'un coup._

_-Ça suffit, Harry! Excuse-toi!_

_Réalisant le stupide de la situation, Severus éclata de rire, sous les regards interrogateurs des gryffondors. _

_-Hum, Potter, vous allez regagner votre dortoir sans glisser à personne un mot de ce que vous avez vu. Il s'agit là de la sécurité d'Hermione mais aussi de la vôtre. _

_Il s'insinua dans l'esprit de Potter et Hermione comprit qu'il lui livrait un message silencieux. Elle ferma ses paupières, elle détestait voir son amant faire cela…_

_-Très bien, marmonna Harry. Elle ouvrit les yeux, s'autorisant à pousser un soupir discret. _

_Il vint pour parler mais se résigna. _

_-À demain, professeur. À demain, Mione._

_Il s'éloigna et Hermione se laissa tomber dans les bras de Severus, enfin…_

* * *

-Hermione! Si tu ne t'expliques pas, je m'en vais , je te jure… 

Elle ouvrit les yeux, réellement.

-Non, tu ne le ferais pas.

-Tu veux parier?

Elle sourit en allant chercher d'autre café.

-Ne me tente pas…

Elle revint en déposant la tasse devant Severus qui la porta à nouveau à ses lèvres, et qui grimaça encore.

-C'est infect…

-Je sais, j'ai oublié de mettre du sucre et du lait…

-Petite morveuse, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Elle éclata de rire.

-Je ne suis plus une petite morveuse…

-Alors, qu'es-tu?

* * *

_Elle se précipita dehors, malgré laneige, malgré le froid, malgré tout. Elle apercevait encore la diligence qui cahotait difficilement sur le chemin, loin de Poudlard, loin d'elle. Elle sanglotait, criait, frappait le sol, hurlait…Des bras puissants entourèrent ses épaules et la soulevèrent. Elle se laissa faire, reconnaissant Severus. Il la traîna dans le château, à l'abri des regards indiscrets et la serra contre lui. _

_-Shhh….Hermione, calme-toi…_

_Elle secoua la tête, contenant son hystérie. Elle s'effondra, parla, sans arrêter._

_-Si…Si je serai morte, si…s'ils n'avaient pas été…Si je n'aurai pas été leur fille…Ils…Mon…Il ne serait pas…mort…_

_Elle enfouie sa tête dans l'épaule de Severus et le mordit. Il se contenta de lui flatter les cheveux en murmurant des douces paroles à son oreille. _

_-Je dois aller la voir, Sev…Viens avec moi…_

_Il acquiesça, sans grande envie mais comprenant, lui aussi… Ils se dirigèrent vers l'infirmerie et entrèrent, sans bruit. Ils se faufilèrent aux travers des lits et arrivèrent devant la douce mère de la jeune femme. _

_-Maman…murmura-t-elle, pleurant des larmes si douloureuses aux yeux de l'homme qu'il sentit ses propres yeux s'en emplirent lui aussi. Ainsi, il pouvait encore pleurer?_

_Hermione se coucha près de sa mère inconsciente. Elle entortilla un doigt autour d'une mèche des cheveux de celle-ci._

_-Maman…, répéta-t-elle, émue. Sa mère bougea un peu les lèvres et à tâtons, approcha sa main du visage de sa fille. Severus se sentit de trop, devant cette scène emplie d'un amour qu'il n'avait jamais connu et qui, selon les larmes qui ruisselaient sur ses joues, venait attiser des sentiments inconnus. _

_Hermione enlaça tendrement sa mère, acceptant subitement le fait de la perdre. La femme ouvrit les yeux et se força à sourire à sa fille unique. _

_-Tu es si be…belle, Mione…_

_Un sanglot dans la gorge, la jeune femme secoua la tête._

_-Non, c'est toi qui l'es…_

_La mère sourit, puis regarda Severus. On lui avait souvent dit que les gens, aux portes de la mort, comprenaient tous les maux de tous les gens, mais il ne pensait pas que cela pouvait être la vérité. Non, jamais il n'avait vu dans les yeux des gens qu'ils torturaient à mort la lueur de compréhension qu'il voyait chez la mère de sa bien-aimée. Il sourit difficilement à la femme. Ils leur fallait mourir heureux, voilà tout… _

_-Prenez soin d'elle…_

_Elle tendit sa main et Severus la serra très fort. Un lien passa entre les deux adultes et puis il su qu'il venait d'avoir la bénédiction parentale qu'il n'espérait plus, qu'il l'aurait toujours fait douter._

_Hermione observa le curieux échange silencieux entre sa mère et son amant puis elle sourit, à travers ses larmes. Elle reposa son regard sur sa mère et l'embrassa sur la joue. _

_-Va le rejoindre, Maman. Je me débrouillerai…_

_En souriant, Jane Granger s'éteignit. _

* * *

-Tu pensais à ta mère, hein? , demanda Severus, les yeux fixés sur Hermione. 

Elle acquiesça de la tête, songeuse.

-Pose-moi les questions, Severus.

-Lesquelles?

-Celles que tu veux. Celles qui te brûlent. Finissons-en une bonne fois pour toute…Et après…Nous recommencerons là où le bonheur nous avait quitté…

Il se prit la tête entre les mains, cherchant par quoi commencer.

-Pourquoi?

-Pourquoi quoi ? Un peu de précision, je t'en prie !

Il releva la tête, il parut à Hermione plus vulnérable que jamais.

-Pourquoi as-tu commencé à te couper? À t'ouvrir les veines, à te détruire…? Pourquoi voulais-tu mourir, pourquoi voulais-tu me laisser?

Les yeux de la gryffondore la piquaient, signe qu'ils étaient emplis de larmes.

-Viens, infiltre-toi, si tu le peux encore…Je n'aurai pas la force de tout t'expliquer de vive voix…

Il cligna des yeux et commença sa besogne. Enfin, il saurait…Cinq années de questionnement s'achevaient, enfin, enfin, enfin!

Hermione sentit qu'on se glissait dans sa tête et elle se décontracta, elle avait l'habitude, encore. La voix chaude de Severus résonna dans son cerveau.

**Montre moi…**

* * *

**Vous ne croyiez pas que j'allais vous vendre la mèche tout de suite, hein ? ;)**

**Alors voilà, j'ai essayé de rendre Severus plus ferme, si je peux me permettre cette expression. J'espère que vous comprenez un peu l'histoire, moi-même parfois je m'y perds! **

**Prochain chapitre, vous aurez des précisions sur tout ce que j'ai balancé dans celui-ci…dont les mystérieuses fiançailles avec Ron…;)**

**Je n'ai toujours pas le temps de faire des réponses aux reviews, je suis en congé aujourd'hui mais il me semble que le temps file si vite et qu'il me reste tant de choses à faire…**

**Merci beaucoup tout de même, grâce à vous je peux m'ajuster et orienter ma fic dans une voie qui me plaît beaucoup et qui j'espère vous plaira aussi ! ;)**

**Ah et en passant, Bob L'éponge : Le Film, c'est très chouette ! **

**Gros bisous du Québec toujours vert, où est la neige , bon Dieu ?! **

**Vengeresse! **


End file.
